A Witch's Cry
by gaarablack
Summary: Luffy didn't start the straw-hat pirates Ace did so while they were in Alabasta helping Vivi they meet up with Ace's little brother Luffy, who just happens to be a witch. he spends the rest of the day with them, and at night someone is doing things to him. yaoi, rape, and a male/female Luffy.
1. A Witch's Cry

So this is on my 31 Night Till Halloween but I fixed some stuff, and wanted to make it into it's own story.

Ok so this is my first yaoi story with rape so be nice, and give me tips for future stuff thanks! Oh and I didn't have time to read it before posting it so sorry.

They're gaining on us!" Usopp shouted in a panic. Ace looked back at the oncoming Marines, including one determined Smoker. Vivi fell down, cursing Ace tossed the barrel over his shoulder.

"Sanji catch!" he shouted, he jumped in front of Vivi putting up a firewall to block the smoke Smoker had sent after them.

"Ace!"

"Get to the others!" he ordered. Vivi nodded making her way to the rest of the crew. As the logia users kept up their attacks, while someone on top of a roof stood watching them. He lifted up a stick that sparked at the tip, pointing it at the two devil fruit users.

"Bubbles." He said in a calm voice. A bubble popped out of the stick making it's way to in unexpecting Smoker, catching him in it.

"What the hell!?" he shouted. Ace stared wide eye at it.

"Bubbles! Bubble! Bubbles!" some continued to sing catching the rest of the Marines in bubbles. Ace looked back at his crew that looked to him confused.

"Luffy?" Ace said like a questioned. The moment he said it a scrawny boy the age of seventeen popped up In front of him.

"Hi big bro!" the boy exclaimed tackling the older into a hug. Ace blinked a few times looking over the boy hugging him. It really was his brother.

"Luffy!" he exclaimed back. The two brothers hugged each other, while the Marines, and the crew's jaws dropped. Smoker was the first one to snap out of it, using his weapon to pop the bubble with a loud pop. Luffy looked at him with a plane expression.

"I got this." He said. He spun the stick in circles. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles!" he sang again making a tidal wave of bubbles hit Smoker.

"Run!" Ace shout, and laughed at the same time. His crew obeyed running for their lives. Once they were safely on their ship, and said ship was on it's way to their next destination the crew set their attention on the boy sitting cross legged, in Ace lap.

"Who is he?" Zoro asked next to the pair. Ace looked down at the boy in his lap with a smile.

"Everyone this is my little brother Luffy. Luffy say hi."

"Yo!"

"Brother!?" everyone shouted at the same time. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah! Nice to meet ya!"

"Luffy's been training under a high ranking witch for the pass seven years…"

"A witch!?" Nami shouted. "I thought they didn't exist!" Luffy touched his head for the pointy hat but didn't find it.

"Ah! My hat I lost my hat!" he panicked. A light went on in Luffy's head. "I got a trick for that." He said remembering. He tapped his head three times, muttered something under his breath, and tapped his head one last time making the witch's hat appear on his head. While the others gape at him Ace watched him with a blank look.

"Are you a wizard?" Usopp asked. Luffy glared at him with his lips out.

"I'm a witch!"

"Luffy's different from witches, and warlocks, that's a male witch, but he's he consider a witch."

"How come?" Chopper asked this time.

"Because I'm part boy, and girl so they dubbed me as a witch." Luffy explained this time.

"How could that be?" asked Chopper. Luffy shrugged.

"Dunno." Sanji stood up lighting a cigarette.

"So witches are real, and Luffy's both genders right?" he asked confirming. The brothers nodded at him. "Ok sounds good to me. Now who's hungry?" Sanji asked making his way to the kitchen. Luffy sat up in his brother's lap with shinning eyes.

"Food?"  
"Shouldn't have said that." Ace groaned. As Sanji turned to look at his captain he was tackled to the ground by a flying Luffy, literally.

"Food! Can we eat now?"

"No." Sanji replied calmly. Luffy pouted leaning back to sit on Sanji.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Luffy you need to let him up so he can cook." Ace reasoned.

"Ok!" after lunch was done Sanji called the crew in letting the girls in first, then the rest of them. Within seconds half of the food was gone as the captain, and his brother devoured it.

"Great another gluten." Sanji sighed. He sat across from the boy watching him stuff his mouth just like Ace. Really they look so much a like it was uncanny. After lunch was over Ace told Luffy to help clean up since he ate the most, and that include his share. So Sanji started washing leaving Luffy to dry.

"So Luffy you haven't seen Ace for a while huh?" the blonde asked.

"Mmhm." Luffy mumbled.

"Missed him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you good at magic?"

"Yes please." Sanji stopped his washing to look back at the younger, upon so his eyes grew wide watching the as his dishes were now floating in the air, while a floating towel dried them. Luffy was whispering stuff under his breath with a smile. "What are you doing?" Sanji managed to choke out.

"Drying the dishes." Luffy replied. "Now go back to where you belong." He said throwing his arms up. The dished flew at high speed to the cabinets. Sanji shut his eyes tight waiting to hear the crashing, and breaking of his dishes, but none did. Opening one eye slowly he gasped seeing everything put back exactly like he puts it.

"Wow…" Luffy giggled turning to look at him.

"Did I do good?" he asked crossing his arms behind his back. Sanji let the breath he didn't know he was holding out.  
"Yeah you did really good Luffy." Luffy jumped in the air but didn't come down instead was doing tricks in the air.

"I did the spell perfectly! That was the first time it went so well!" he cheered. Sanji couldn't help but smile at him even though he now knew that the boy wasn't sure if the spell would come out right.

"Alright get out of here, and go have fun." Sanji shooed him out the door. Before Luffy went to find someone else to play with he pounced on Sanji giving him a hug.

"Sanji is a good a soul, I can tell." He said nuzzling into Sanji's chest making him blush.  
"Th-thank you Luffy." With that Luffy ran off. The rest of the day went by with Luffy spending most of his time with Usopp, and Chopper goofing off, or talking with Ace, and in between them Luffy talked to the girls, and bugged Zoro while he was sleeping.

"Ok guys were gonna dock here for the night so we can all rest up. Luffy you'll be staying in the men's bunk…"

"Can I sleep there?" Luffy interrupted her to point at the sheep's head. She blinked at the questioned.

"I… I guess if you want to." Luffy cheered. Ace looked to his navigator.

"Luffy doesn't like to be in enclosed areas, he's really in tune with nature, and prefers outside."  
"He was in the kitchen ok." Sanji teased.

"Food." Luffy moaned with some drool. Pointing at the drooling witch Ace made a face that said 'there's your answer' at the blonde.

"Ok so Luffy's sleeping outside, now let's go to bed I'm tired." Nami sighed.

"Would you like me to rub your feet?" Sanji flaunted.

"Get over here Sanji." Ace sighed dragging the blonde to the bunks.

"Night guys!" Luffy shouted to his brother, and new friends.

"Night Lu!"  
"Goodnight!  
"Sleep tight!" the others shouted. When Luffy turned to the sheep's head he saw Zoro leaning against the ship's railing.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Luffy asked earning him a loud snore in response. "Huh?" Zoro continued to snore loudly answering Luffy's questioned. "Zoro wake up!" Luffy shouted in the moss head's ear. Zoro jumped at the shout. When he opened his eyes he was met with two big black ones staring at him. Luffy stood on all fours straddling Zoro's waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro shouted moving his head back hitting against the railing. He groaned in pain with some colorful curses.

"Aren't you going downstairs?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked into those black eyes again seeing curiosity shine in them.

"Yeah in a bit… why?"  
"Just asking. So Zoro do you like being on Ace's crew?"

"I guess so. He's doable." Luffy titled his head at this.

"Do you mean sex?" he asked bluntly. Zoro coughed on his own spit, hitting his chest to help get it out.

Wha…! What!?" he shouted looking at the younger boy disbelieving. Did he really just ask that?

"Do you want to have sex with my brother?" Luffy asked again.

"No! That's not what I meant Luffy!"  
"Then what did you mean?" another tilt of the head from the witch.

"What I meant was that he doesn't bug me, and he's good guy. Nothing. About sex. And don't talk like that kid." Zoro scolded. The witch boy pouted at the man under him.

"I'm not a kid I'm seventeen!" he fought. "How old are you?" he then asked getting closer to Zoro's face.

"I'm eighteen and a half Luffy."

"Well there then I'm not a kid to you, we're both the same age." To Luffy that made sense.

"I'm gonna go to bed now Luffy so get off." Luffy made a 'eep' when Zoro turned on to his side knocking the boy side ways. Zoro gave the witch boy a once over getting a good look at him. He wore black shorts that went mid thigh, and a tight black tank top, and a cape that went down to his waist. All in all he was a vary cute boy in Zoro's opinion. Luffy fixed his hat that had fallen forward when Zoro had thrown him off.

"Ok goodnight Zoro!" he sang waving to the retreating back of the swordsman.

'He's sure is something.' Zoro thought before falling to sleep in his hammock. Luffy slept sprawled out on the sheep's head, snoring happily.

"Me, me, me, meat!" he mumbled. He stirred when a cold hand ran up his leg. "Wha…" he mumbled opening his eyes only to have them get covered with a cloth. "Hey! What the…!? Hmm! Mhp!" Luffy's cries were muffled. He tried to punch the person doing this to him but his arms were restrained over his head.

'Bubbles! Bubbles! Something! Damn it I don't have my wand!" he swore in his head remembering that he had left his wand on the kitchen table. The person's hands traveled up Luffy's legs under his shirt, where he pinched at one of his nipples, making him cry out in pleasure, a sick pleasure. The other hand went down his shorts cupping him. A hot mouth was placed on his neck sucking, and biting at it, the teeth dug deep into his neck drawing blood. Luffy yelped in pain behind the cloth covering his mouth. The hand down his shorts started removing his shorts, and boxers leaving him revealed to the cold wind.

'Please stop! Please… why is this happening, and whose doing it?' he thought crying. Two hands then grabbed his shirt ripping it off of him, and sucking on a pink nipple, while his hand traveled behind Luffy, and probing at his female entrance. The fingers entered him with a quick thrust.

"Mhp!" his shouts were muffled again. The fingers pulled away, and the sound of a zipper being undone sounded in Luffy's ears, one of the scariest things Luffy could have heard right now. His legs were wrapped around a strong waist, and something hard was pointing into his entrance entering him slowly. He cried as he was being entered for the first time in his life, the person above him shushed him, while caressing his face. Once he was all the in him he waited for Luffy's cries to die down a bit before he started thrusting in him. At first they were slow but picked up as the time went on, and he got closer to his release. A hand held Luffy in place, while the other grabbed Luffy neglected fingering the tip making pre cum drip out. Luffy moaned again. All he wanted was for this torture to be over with! Who could be doing this to him? The only ones on this ship are his brother, and new friends… they wouldn't do this!

"_Remember Luffy normals are horrible people."_

That's what his teacher had told him but Makino was a great person to him, Ace, and his deceased brother Sabo was to. Could this be Ace? Was Ace doing this to him? So many doubts were penetrating his mind that he couldn't say for sure who wouldn't, and who would. Finally he came all over his, and his rapist chests, and then Luffy found his legs over the man's shoulders giving him a better access to thrust into Luffy's small body with all he got. Luffy's walls had caved around him already, and it was getting harder to hold in, a few minutes later he was spilling his seeds deep into Luffy, and panting in Luffy's ear. The guy pulled out of Luffy, did up his pants again before undoing Luffy's restrains, and walking away, leaving a broken Luffy. When Luffy was sure he was gone he took off the blindfold, and the cloth around his mouth. He stared at the blood mixed with cum coming from between his legs, his lips trembling.

"Sensei you were right normals can't be trusted." He sobbed. The next morning when everyone was up including Luffy was like yesterday all happy, and nice, no one acted differently. So for the rest of the time Luffy was on the Going Marry Luffy put on a big fake smile to hide his pain.

Review please to tell me how I did on this please! I'll give cookies! (The cookies are a lie)

So let me know if you want me to make another part to it, or if it's good with just this. If you guys want another one I be more then happy to, or if I'm bored I might make a second part to it but as of now it's done.


	2. A Witch's Cry 2

Ok here's another chapter for A Witch's Cry.

PaperFox19: I'm glad you think it's interesting, and I hope you'll think this chapter is interesting to!

"Good bye Ace!" Luffy said with a force smile to his brother. Ace hugged him in a tight bone-crushing hug.

"Aw! I'm gonna miss you little bro!" he exclaimed kissing the younger's head. Luffy couldn't make himself feel comfortable in his brothers hug, he still haven't figured out who had raped a few nights ago, and didn't trust Ace, Sanji, or Zoro, which was sad cause they could've been great friends.

"I'll miss you to…" he forced a giggle out. The two brothers pulled away. Luffy waved a final goodbye to the crew, mumbled stuff under his breath making a broom appear from thin air, and hopped on it.

"You actually ride a broom?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded to him.

"Yup! See ya!" with that he was gone before he could be talked into staying longer. Now where should he go?

'I think I'll go home to Amazon Lily.' He thought. 'Maybe sensei can help.' Getting to Amazon Lily was easy since he could fly. He landed in the center of the village being met with many 'hellos' and welcome back' from the women around him. Making his way to the palace Luffy was stopped by a few of his friends.

"We missed you so much!"

"What did you do?"

"Have you been practicing?" an older voice asked from behind him.

"Sensei!" he cheered turning to face the elderly woman. Nyon stood with her arms crossed; standing next to her was the snake princess.

"Luffy!" she shouted tackling the male witch into another bone crushing hug. "Oh! I missed you so much! How you been? Have you been eating? Do you need anything?" Hancock flaunted over. Luffy franticly frayed his arms around, trying to get away from the breast suffocating him.

"Release him." Nyon ordered. Hancock gave a hard look.

"I haven't seen Luffy in almost a year now! Isn't that right Luffy?" she cooed letting Luffy out of her chest. He gasped for air, going limp in her arms. "Luffy…? Luffy! Wake up my little witch prince!" she panicked. Her two sisters shook their heads at her.

"You were suffocating him again." her sister Sandersonia said. Hancock picked the boy up into her arms.

"I didn't mean to… again." she added making her way to the place.

{Dream}

Hands touching him. Hands roaming his body. A pain in his entrance as someone took his virginity. He screamed for them to stop but it was muffled from the cloth around his mouth. He couldn't push the other away cause his hands were restrained, and he couldn't see ether with the blindfold tide around his eyes. He was reliving that night all over again, and like that night he had no idea who had done it. He continued to struggle under his rapist that kept pounding into him.

{End of dream}

Hancock watched Luffy scream, and fight against someone who wasn't there.

"Luffy… Luffy wake up. Luffy please wake up." She shook the boy gently not to startle him. Luffy shot up screaming in pain. "Luffy what's wrong!? What happened?" she asked pulling him into a warm hug. Luffy panted against her chest with wide eyes. His eyes searched the room seeing that he wasn't on Ace's ship; he was home in his own room.

"Hancock?" he whispered. She petted his head trying to sooth him.

"Yes?"

"Something happened a couple of days ago…" he mumbled. Hancock stayed quiet. " I met up with my brother in Alabasta, I stayed on his ship, and…" he couldn't finish. What would she think?

"Luffy you can tell me what happened." With a raspy breath he continued.

"The first night I was there after everyone went to bed… I was sleeping outside when someone started touching me…"  
"What do you mean touching you?" she asked pulling the back to look him in the eye. Luffy wiped the tear that fell from his eye.

"He touched my leg, and blindfolded me so I couldn't see him, then he tied my wrist above my head, and gagged me. He continued to touch me, and take my pants off, and then he… Hancock he took my virginity!" he cried into the princess's chest. Hancock held the crying boy anger taking over her.

"He what!?" she screeched. "Who is this man!? Tell me, and I'll end him!" she shouted getting off the bed ready to murder the man who done this to her Luffy!

"No! Hancock please don't… I don't even know who did it…"

"Luffy I am so sorry! How could someone do this to sweet innocent Luffy!?"

"It's a witch thing. Something you wouldn't understand." The former empresses said. Hancock glared at her.

"What do you mean I won't understand!?" she demanded. Nyon made her way over to the bed that her student sat on.

"Luffy you know what it is right?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"What? What do you mean?" Hancock asked.

"A witch has this aroma that makes males have sexual impulsions for the witch. It would appear that Luffy has fallen victim to it."

"Has it happened to you?" Luffy asked bringing his legs to his chest.

"No it hasn't. The more innocent, and naive you are the stronger the aroma has over the male." The older witch explained to Luffy.

"Am I really naïve?" he asked. The women in front of him nodded. "It's ether Ace, Sanji, or Zoro." Hancock's eyes widened.

"Isn't Ace your brother?" she asked. Luffy nodded new tears falling from his eyes.

"Yeah… did he fall for the aroma?" Luffy asked his sensei.

"Most likely yes if he is the one to take you by force." Luffy cried into his knees at the thought of his brother hurting him like this.

"Don't be so heartless to Luffy!" Boa Hancock snapped at the elder. "It's going to be ok Luffy. I'm here for you."

"Sister…?" Luffy sniffled.

"Yes?"

"You won't hurt me right? Sabo's gone, and if Ace really did… please don't hurt me." Luffy was pulled into the woman's chest again, she whispered comforting things to him, and promised that she won't hurt him like those men did. After Luffy was calm enough he went outside to practice his magic with his sensei.

"Sensei I was able to do a put away spell perfectly!" he told his sensei. She nods her head with a small smile.

"Vary good Luffy. Now how is the spell to transform into animals coming?" she asked. Luffy pushed his two index fingers together, pushing his lips out.

"I… I haven't really practices it." He admitted.

"Luffy you left the island just for that, to get ideas from out here. What's your grandfather going think when we tell him you haven't learned anything useful since he last came here?"

"Maybe we don't have to tell him?" he smiled.  
"Try again." older witch said.

"I like to see you try it…" Luffy grumbled looking away. A shadow blocked the sun in front of him. Looking up he froze at the huge bird in front of him. "Ahh!" he shouted ducking down. Nyon laughed turning back to herself.

"Happy?" she asked. Luffy whined about being a mean teacher, and being hungry. "Go eat." She sighed letting the boy go. She watched him run off smiling. In all her years as a witch, and teaching young witches she's never met one like him. She could only pray that his truly happy nature would return soon, she missed it. With that hope left a doubt. What would happen in the near future?

Hi! So I have a question to ask you viewers, yay! I was thinking about making this in Mpreg fic but not to sure, so that's where you guys come in! Let me know if I should have Luffy get pregnant from his rapist, or if I shouldn't. Thank you, please review! They make me so happy!


End file.
